Nuparurocks
Nuparurocks is a popular BZP Comic Artist. To date, he has created 3 different "Real" comic series. His goal with his current comics is to "Raise the Chimoru Omega bar," as Chimoru is most often used by Noobs. ---- Comics The BZP 3 This was his first comic series. The cast (aside from NR) consisted of Makito, Liko (his two younger brothers who are also BZP members), Ryan (NR's annoying sister), Bob, the Rahkshi of Pie, Default, Nidhiki, Bob the Builder, Bailey the dog, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Squeaky and Marvin. This series focused on their life living together. The series lasted only lasted twelve comics before closing down. The BZP 3 - Season 2 The second season was released. While the characters from the first season returned, There were lots of changes to the comics, such as better backgrounds, A plot about a Boarding House, New characters (Squeaky's army of lawyers, Brak Plushie and the Genie of the Lake), PGSes (Philipnova798, Hukster and Kodrak) and other cosmetic changes (Squeaky becoming an RZ sprite, Liko becoming small, Makito becoming brown (his current color, along with dark green, as a Matoran)). Unfotunately despite all of these changes, the comics bombed and no one posted that much. Nuparurocks` Comics After the failure of BZP 3 - Season 2, NR opened up a new comics series But scrapped all but two characters (Himself and Philipnova). The new cast consisted of Kirta, Myarti, Linnea , Zakitano, Gavla, Dylan of Wikisonic, D.J. Sylux, Jaller Mahri (BZP member), Keratu, The Toa of Twilight, Dora, Boots and Isac . This series is much more popular than his past two series and has have 24½ comics over it's life (Not counting Guest Star comics). With fourteen additional comics made by Co-authors. Toaster's Island Nuparurocks has recently become involved with Toaster's Island, a multi-author comic series started by Tapika; in this series, he has been given an altered, real-sounding name, "Nuroki". ---- Style In the BZP Three Season 1, NR used only MS Paint for his comics. In TBZPT Season 2, he started using GIMP for some basic backgrounds and effects. In his newest series, NR uses GIMP exclusively, only using Paint for spriting accesories and recoloring sheets. He has become quite well-known for his use of GIMP, although he still cites Dokuma as being much better than him. NR has a rather cartoony style to his work, Often the main focal point for criticism. Although he often prefers the Cartoon look, he has proven to be adept at a more realistic style. ---- Other Appearances Nuparurocks has appeared in Gavla's Comics 2.0 and Skorpyo's Comics as a PGS and has appeared in Philipnova798's Comics Factory 2.0. He is slated to guest star in Dark709's Comics in the near future. ---- Other Occupations NR is well-known for his backgrounds, And will help anyone with starting comics. He's created backgrounds and templates for Fighty, Chané, Bio Zero, Dark Warlord and others and is willing to happily help anyone through PM. He also worked in Lake Protodermis Designs for a while, And is a seasoned banner artist. He currently works at Silver Avohikii Productions. ---- External Links Comics Topic NR's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters